


ErrorFresh oneshots

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue wants to help, DETERMINTION, Error is a fuckign embarassment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fresh can't handle feelings, Geno is there, Injury, Ink erther ships them or fights them, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Murder, Someone gonna die, and im gonna do it, and late night regrets, i am full of pure shipping spite, i'll add other tags later, i'll shut up now, i'm gonna fill this damn ship tag if i have to, or Both, short fic, there needs to be more fic for this ship, uhhhhh, why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: there needs to be more fics for this ship wtf this  is cute as hecklemainly oneshots n stuffand a couple of old fics





	1. Chirstmas Kiss

Error wished he wasn't here.

Actually screw that he DIDN'T want to be here but he ended up being dragged into this shit storm.

Error decided to stay around the edges of the house as far away from all the other AUs sans,he hated social gatherings and he hated the other Sanses.

Speaking of a sans or in this case,a fake sans named Fresh.he had noticed Error who was in the corner of the party--which wasn't hard to spot he looked like burnt toast.

Error try to pretend that Fresh wasn't looking at him but it was already too late as Fresh made his way to him.

"How's it goin' my B?" Fresh radically said doing the finger guns.

"Horrible,what do you want?" Error hissed cringing at the finger guns.

"Such a party pooper man,anyway Blue wanted us to see him or somethin'" Fresh shrugged turning on his heelsys and skated off.

Error sighed and he followed Fresh,at least he won't be in anywhere near the other sanses.

Boy was he about to regret this.

\----------

After scaring the shit out of fell and sci.the two left the room pretty pleased with themselves.

Except for Error who got punched right in the gut from swap paps.

"That was pretty sick bruh" Fresh stated pretty please with the fact that he had now scarred the skellies for life.

"Ugh..I think I am getting sick..." Error groaned clutching onto his stomach.

"Chillax Glitchy you gotta admit that was fun didja see the look on their faces" Fresh explained visibly excited.

"Well..I guess it was kinda fun..." Error awkwardly admitted straighting his back.

And when Error took that step forward he was gonna immediately take it all back.

"Uh oh! The lovebirds are under the mistletoe!" Blue shouted causing everyone's heads to turn in Error's direction.

Error's anxiety started to kick in,making him feel even more worse in the stomach as he looked up to see the mistletoe that Fresh and him were standing under.

 

"Cmon brah its tradition~" Fresh smirked getting real close to Error.

Error felt everyone's eyes on him as he was trying to stop himself from hyperventilating.he was about to make a run from the scene until Fresh grabbed him from the hips causing Error to panic more.

While Fresh didn't technically kiss him,he just bonked his teeth with Error's cheekbone.

Error's face went all blue and everyone laughed along at the scene.

Meanwhile Error was not enjoying this as he continued to think that they were all laughing at him furthering his panic attack.Error needed to get out of this situation immediately,panicking he managed to free himself from Fresh's grip and fleeing from the area into whatever corner he could find.

\--------------

Error had managed to find a closet to hide in until everyone left and forgot what happened.

But Error couldn't help letting all his emotions out,sobbing violently into his knees,trying to take deep breathes but found almost to difficult, it felt he was gonna drown in his own tears.

Error continued to cry until he heard a knock on the door,staying silent hoping however it was could leave.

"Um..is dis a metaphor...for uh something brah?"

Out of all the people that could have come to see him in such a mess it had to be Fresh the fucker that ‘kissed’ him in front of everybody.

"F-Fuck you" Error growled choking out a sob.

Instead of a witty comeback or a scolding for language.there was silence and Error wasn't sure if he liked that.

"May I come in Error?" Fresh asked a tint or regret in his voice.

Error wasn't sure what to be surprised at;the fact that Fresh dropped the 90s accent or the fact that he called him by his real name.

But nevertheless Error's emotions made him still see red.

"F-fuck no! After you embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Error yelled tears streaming down his face.

Error heard Fresh sit down leaning against the door,Fresh was strangely quiet,possibly unsure what to say.

"Look" Fresh finally spoke up catching Error’s attention "I should've been more careful with the whole feelsy stuff" he tried explained.

"Aha of course you didn't, you wouldn't even know how love work!" Error hissed back extremely bitter.

Fresh seemed a bit frustrated groaning over this issue.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry!" Fresh argued 

"You're sorry?! You embarrass me in front of everyone! Now I'm a laughing stock all thank to you!" Error yelled letting his emotions get out of hand

Error was really pushing Fresh to his limits.

"For god sakes– I did it because I loved you!" Fresh yelled as a silence fell between the two.

Fresh clearly thought there was no point at aguring at a already pissed of glitch as got up in frustration, he just was about to leave he heard a click as the closet unlocked and open slightly.

He entered with much caution before closing the door behind him and meeting face to face with Error.

"How long?" Error asked tear stains were still visible in his eyes.

"I think a few years actually" Fresh admitted "but I wasn't quite sure if ya would take me seriously,so i placed a mistletoe outside the room while you got punched."

Error was very surprised at how sincere Fresh was being obviously having strong feelings for him.

"Well..no ones here except us" Error explained sheepishly.

Fresh's face went bright purple as Error leaned in for a kiss,Fresh quickly bonked teeth with Error's leaving Error confused.

"Fresh...that not a kiss" Error said kinda finding a flustered Fresh cute.

"Really? Then what is?" Fresh asked.

Error rolled his eyes as he grabbed Fresh's shirt and pulled him into a mouth to mouth kiss.Error's tongues licking and rubbing against his,Fresh felt fireworks in his souls as he continued to make out with Error.

They soon broke the kiss to catch a breath,both a bit flustered.

"So uh do you want to get out of here or..?" Fresh asked

Error nodded and the two left the closest holding hands.


	2. The secret ingredient is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and fresh try to bake a cake
> 
> (read: they didn't set the house one fire thank god)

A strong flourly smell filled the house as Error entered into the living room which led into the kitchen,only to see a white powdery mess all over the kitchen bench with a guilty-looking Fresh covered in flour.

"What the fuck are you doing?"Error manages to say trying to process the mess.

"Bakin' duh" Fresh replied taking off the glasses that were covered in the flour.

"Baking what? It looks like a tornado ran through here!" Said Error as he grabbed a mop and bucket from the cupboard.

"Baking a cake bruh" Fresh corrected Error ,wiping the flour off his shoulder,while watching Error clean up the mess he made.

"Could've you at least let me help you?" Error grumble mopping up the mess

"Since when we're you a chef Glitchy?" Fresh sassed leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Since 1684."Error replied sarcastically "seriously though,I don't want you to burn the house down again" as he placed the mop back in the cupboard.

"Well let's get cooking! Mr 1684 chef!"

"Shut the fuck up"

\--------------  
After cleaning the place,the duo prepare the mixture,a chocolate cake mixture with minimal (damage)mess,Error stood on a wooden stool mixing the mixture while Fresh rummaged the top shelfs for some ingredients.

Error turned behind him watching Fresh's expression change as he shoved things around,watching Fresh's lavender eyes dart around,causing Error's cheekbones to flush bright blue.

Fuck,Fresh was hot without his glasses.

Error turned away trying to pay attention to the mixture's texture,if he didn't think baking together wasn't any more romantic,Fresh decided to wrap his arm around Error's waist.

"How's da batter goin'?" Fresh asked tugging Error closer to him,making Error jump alittle.

"A-alright" he squeaked out silently scolding himself.

"Radical! The tray's already greased so we shall a cake in no time Bruh!" Fresh exclaimed letting go of Error

"As long as we don't burn the house down" Error joked trying to ignore his embarrassment.

"Bruh ya got somethin' on ya face"Fresh pointed out poking Error's face.

Error didn't realise that when Fresh grabbed him,he had flick some of the batter into the air,Error wiped his face with his sleeve to see the stain of chocolate.

"Ya missed a spot" Said Fresh as he cupped Error's cheekbone and wiped the chocolate stain off his face,making the the poor glitchy skeleton to turn bright blue.

Didn't help that Fresh licked the batter that was on Error's face.

"Man,this cake gonna be super sweet!" Fresh excitedly exclaimed not paying attention to the poor blushly blue face Glitch.

\---------

While Error cleaned up,Fresh was happily decorated the cake,the cake surprisingly came out alright,slightly burnt(which led to a joke of Error being a burnt piece of toast) but it was actually edible which was good.

Error finished cleaning everything he exhaustliy laid on the bench occasionally glancing at Fresh,watching him decorate,his smug grin plastered in his face.

Error sighed in content,his soul feeling soft and fuzzy from watching his crush have a good time.

"Aha! My rad master piece is complete yo!" Fresh exclaimed proudly posing in front of his masterpiece,a dark blue icing surrounded the cake with squiggly lines of purple and white dots,Error had to admit it was quite interesting considering Fresh's colour scheme was usually was unicorn puke.

"Hm,good job Fresh,who's this cake for anyway?" Error asked as Fresh pick up the plate with the cake on it.

Fresh paused for a bit before holding the cake in front of Error.

"It's for y-ya,Bruh" Fresh answered averting eye contact with Error.

Error stared at the cake then back at Fresh who was trying not to look at him.

"Wait,really?" Error chuckled "I mean,I didn't expect this from you"

 

"I-I know dawg –I just y'know,wanna show my appreciation towards ya Bruh"Fresh managed to stutter out,a faint purple blush dusted on his face.

Error looked back at the cake to which he notice that the cake icing was supposed to be space,as in outertale,his favourite AU.

"Heh...thanks,you're a much better artist than Ink that's for sure."Error admitted

"W-wait ya totes m-mean it?" Fresh asked ,not believing what he was hearing.

"Y-yeah" Error sighed turning around to place the cake on a nearby table "you'd make a pretty great boyfriend.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Wait,ya think I'd be a pretty good boyfriend?"

Error Froze,his soul thumping out of his chest rapidly,he turned around to see the shocked face Fresh made that made his soul thump faster.

"I-I mean—"Fresh paused walking up to Error and holding his skeletal hand "I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend"

Error felt his soul flutter from both the adrenaline and that Fresh–no HIS Fresh confessing his feelings.

They both looked at each other awkwardly,unsure what to say.

"So uh do you want to eat this cake together?" Error asked holding Fresh's hand tighter.

Fresh smiled in pure bliss "I never thought ya asked Bae".


	3. U Jelly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshy gets a bit possessive over Error sometime and Error thinks it's kinda cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah this is hella short

Jealousy was not Fresh's favourite emotion.

 

In the Anti void,Fresh growled under his breath as he watched Error his beautiful Bae and the artistic skeleton Ink have a conversation from a distance.

He doesn't have a problem with Ink but he can't help but feel a burning hatred for him whenever he was near his boyfriend,especially if Ink meant harm to him.

But Ink wasn't and that made Fresh feel a lot worse,he continued to mumble some very unrad words until an idea popped in his head.

He rolled in his heelys up behind Error,wrapping his arms around his waist,catching Error off guard.

"How's my glitchy Bae doing?"Fresh hummed as he kissed Error's neck,causing him to fluster.

"Fresh can you not right now? I'm busy" He told Fresh trying to shove the 90s skeleton off him but Fresh's grip tighten.

"I jus' wanna make sure that my Radical boyfriend is alrighty~" Fresh purred planting more kisses on Error's neck.

Error became fluster as he looked at Ink who had a dirty smirk across his face.

"So this is what you two do in your spare time?" Ink asked smirking.

"W-what no! "The glitch tried to explain but Fresh kept kissing down his neck,causing Error's face to light up like a lightbulb.

"Well then,I won't ruin your little moment,have fun~"Ink chuckled as he portal out of the void.

"Thank Asgore he's gone" Fresh said as he looses his grip around Error.

"What the hell was that for!? Were you trying to embarrass me infront of my enemy?!"Error exclaimed shoving Fresh off him.

" I wanted some attention babe,is that too hard to ask?" Fresh explained 

"Well you didn't have to do it in front of Ink!,were you jealous or something?" Error Asked 

Fresh didn't say anything which gave Error a sudden realisation.

"Oh my god you were!"Error exclaimed watching Fresh shrink into his jacket slightly.

"No I wasn't bruh!"

"Yes you were! That's adorable"

Error watched as Fresh become super fluster under his jacket.

"It okay though" Error said as he kiss Fresh on the cheekbone"I still love you".


	4. Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy
> 
> Domestic AUs are my (paper)jam
> 
> defifinly not planning anything

It was a somewhat normal day for Error as he sat on the couch flicking through a NTT newspaper.

The door clicked open revealing Fresh who was holding a suspicious looking cardboard box.

"What are you doing?" Error asked as Fresh jumped slightly at the question.

"Oh–ah this is nothing" Fresh squeaked out quickly hiding the box behind his backbefore dashing upstairs.

Error could only roll his eyes as he continued to read his newspaper.

\----------------

"Hey babe,can you come up here for a sec?"

Error,now slightly curious about what his boyfriend was planning,making his way upstairs he could see that their bedroom door was open.

Error's jaw dropped when he saw what Fresh was wearing.

Fresh was standing near the bedroom doorframe,in a unicorn onesie.

"Like what ya see Bae~" Fresh purred as he leaned on the doorframe.

Error tried not to chuckle as his 90s boyfriend tried to be sexy in a onesie.

"My Asgore..I can't believe you bought that.." Error chuckled as he tried to sound displeased but couldn't.

"Who said I brought it for myself babe" Fresh proudly said as he pulls out a black onesie out of nowhere.

"Fresh,there's no way I'm wearing that" he said as his boyfriend pouts,Error tried not to laugh at how cute his lover was being

"C'mon babe pleeease?"Fresh begged,doing puppy eyes "I won't take any Pictures,I promise"

Error thought for a second before taking the black onesie from Fresh's hands.

"You better not"Error mumbled as he walked into the bedroom,a blue blush lighting up his face.

\----------  
"Yo! Babe ya finished yet?" Fresh called out from the other side of the door.

"Well,why did you get the smallest size?!"Error grunted from the bedroom.

"Other sizes would looked too big on ya" Fresh explained "even though you look adorable in big clothes,I don't think ya like the idea of tripping over ya sleeves"

Fresh stood back as the door opened and out awkwardly shuffled a Pouty Error wearing a black cat onesie,Fresh squealed at how adorable his boyfriend was as Error blushed madly.

"Babe your so Adorbs!" Fresh exclaimed 

Error could only reply with a pouty face.

"Oh c'mon! Don't give me that look! I know you love me~" he said as he held Error hand.

"Yeah,I do"


	5. My headaches are nothing compared to my heartache for u( help me I'm dying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please save the poor parasite but don't worry the gay glitch has got u covered
> 
> vry short n old

A loud sneeze rang through the Anti-void,Fresh snuffled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Fresh I think your coming down with something" said Error as he took a step back,not wanting to be infected.

"Wha–no bro!-I'm fine! I'm—" Fresh manages to say before having a coughing fit.

"You need to rest now" Error ordered grabbing Fresh's wrist as he tried to fight back.

"But I don't WANNA!"Fresh whined as he tried to resist."you promised we would destroy an AU today!!"

"Well,too bad! You're sick and you need to rest!" He yelled irritated by Fresh's Act.

'God,he acts like a brat sometimes' he thought as he watched the poor parasite slowly look worse.

Fresh sighed as he sat down,he didn't want to make him mad and he didn't want to deal with his yelling today,clutching his stomach he watched as Error summons a portal pulling out all sorts of things like blankets,toys and medicine,despite feeling super light headed Fresh was impressed with how far Error will go to take care of him.

Error wrapped Fresh up in a purple blanket then placed a toy furby in front of him.

"There,feeling better yet?" Error asks in his best concern tone,summoning a portal to undernovela show.

Fresh nodded as he curl up in the blanket as the two watched Tv for most of the day.  
\------------

After a while Fresh's sickness really started to kick in,fighting to keep his eyelids open,his head fell on The other skeleton's lap.

Error jumped slightly at the sudden physical contact but relaxed a little as Fresh mumbled nonsense in his sleep, Error stroked Fresh's smooth skull watching him rest.

"Love you,nerd " Error whispered as he stroked the 90s skeleton's cheekbone,chuckling at how cute Fresh looked in his sleep.

"Hmm....I love..you...too" Fresh yawned as he nuzzled into Error.


	6. Soulmates? More like saltmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy I am very tired   
> Soulmate au where you have a quote from what your soulmate will say written on you,so this will be a au where they first meet,sorry I'm rambling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tw:child murder,injury]

Error didn't believe in soulmates,at least that's what he told himself,sitting in the anti-void dumbfounded by the scribble on his wrist.

At first,he thought it was a just a minor injury but on closer inspection it was a written sentence in fancy laced words,but it wasn't the fancy writing that caught his attention but what it said:

'I'm having a radical time yo!'

This stumped him,it wasn't ink ,then who could it be? He didn't know anyone with this type of speaking and what if his soulmate hates him? Error was an ugly,fat and short,oh and a Demigod glitch that destroys AUs.

Shaking off the intrusive thoughts,he sighs before getting up and opening a portal to whatever AU he felt like destroying,it was better than dealing with his emotions.

\-----------

Landing in a pile of snow,indicating that he was in Snowdin,he huffed brushing off the snow before walking towards the town.

It was eerily quiet for the town as dust scattered in the wind getting in Error's eyes.

'Must be a genocide route' he thought passing by grill bys which look like it got raided.

He wander into the forest,curious if there were any survivors that would make useful for his collection.

He pauses,he swore he heard something(other than the voices in his head).

"P-please have mercy!"

Someone was definitely here,summoning his strings to climb onto one of trees,he followed the pleading and crying,until he saw two figures one of them seemed to be injured and pleading.

Error kneeled on the branch trying to hear the conversation and get a close look at the two monsters.

On further inspection that the injured one was the fallen human,frisk.

"P-please stop!"the young child cried out Clearly in pain.

The figure revealed themselves from under the tree that Error was on,showing a sans,but not a sans from this AU,this one was brightly coloured and wore black shades,he looked like he stepped out of a VHS.

"I'll say it again bruh, w h e r e I s y o u r s a n s?" The sans threaten.

"I told you! I killed him! I'll reset I swear!" Frisk cried out tears streaming down Their face.

The sans thought for a moment,before walking up to the human,grabbing the child's sweater lifting them up in the air.

"Sorry broski,I gotta do wat I gotta do" he said half heartedly 

Error watched in horror as the skeleton violently snapped the humans neck before chucking them back into the snow.

Error sat there trying to processing what happened as a sick feeling churned inside him,when the rainbow figure laughed and said these magical words.

"I'm having a radical time yo!"

Error immediately panicked,slipping off the branch he was sitting on.

"FUCKING DREEMUR" he screeched out before  
Landing in a pile of snow.

Error's head popped out of the snow,having to be face to face of the sans that murder the child,he felt the stare of the other sans through his dark shades.

"Yo,you kay'?" The sans asked grabbing Error's hand and pulling him up.

"Y-yeah" was what Error could say,there was no way he could be with this guy-did fate decide to play a sick trick on him?he wasn't sure.

"Dude, I have ta say that ya have a colorful language" he chuckle pulling down his sleeve to reveal the exact words Error said.

Fucking dreemur.

Error felt somewhat embarrassed,he finally meets his soulmate by falling out of a tree,which quite frankly wasn't one of the weirdest things he's done.

"I don't think I caught ya name,my tubular name's Fresh." Fresh introduced fixing his shades.

"Error" he replied feeling unsure about what's going on,but seeing Fresh smiling made him feel tingly.

Well..time to get to know each other.


	7. R E C K L E S S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello children its angst time,also Fresh is kinda OOC in this,mainly him experiencing emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tw death]

Every happen so fast.

One minute Fresh was watching Error and Ink fight in the distance.

Next he ended up caught in the crossfire.

He remembered Error yelling at him over the sound of painful screeches of the gaster blasters firing and shrapnel flying everywhere.

He remembered how his soul suddenly stopped when he saw the all too familiar brush that had penetrated through Error's rib cage.

He watched how Error's body went limp,his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He remembered how he believed he would come back and this was some sick fever dream or some sort of joke.

He didn't.

\-------------------------

While the rest of the multiverse celebrated the death of the destroyer,only three people came to Error's funeral,including reaper who would host it.

And for the first time in forever,Fresh wore all black attire with no glasses or hat on.

Blueberry placed a bouquet of Outertale's echo flowers,while Geno held the grieving parasite.

Fresh's whole body was in shock over the experience and he knows he'll never recover from it.

And he knows he'll never get Error back,his multicoloured eyes,his fascination with space,the way his fingers interlocked with Error's,his tender loving kisses that left Fresh breathless.

He'll never have him again.

Fresh sharply inhaled,pulling himself together he releases his grasp from Geno and kneels at the gravestone,he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small ring box and places in next to the grave.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he manages to say before breaking down into more sobs.

\----------------------  
Geno held Fresh as Blue followed behind carrying a box as they teleported into Error's part of the anti-void,Fresh could barely keep it together as the blue strings hung on the ceiling,tangled were memories of Him and Error's time such as photos and dolls.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blue asked setting down the box.

Fresh painfully nodded knowing that ink might find it an destroy it in order to seem more of a hero.

Fresh walked up to one of the blue string and with a single tug it drifted down to the ground revealing a knitting set that will never be finished.

The room was silent as Fresh did not move before tugging on another string and watching,Geno and blue looked at each other before helping Fresh.

After all of what was once left of him now remains in a box.Fresh sat next to the box looking at all its contents,he grabs a two small handmade dolls of him and Error,the dolls hands were sewn tightly together,he tearfully smiled his soul full of bittersweet memories.

Geno and blue sat next to him in hopes to comfort him from his lost.

"He may be gone but he'll always be in our hearts"Blue quietly spoke rubbing small circle on his back

Fresh nodded before placing back the dolls.

They all sat there in silent grieving until another portal open.

When Fresh turned around he made eye contact with the person he never wanted to see again.

The sight of Ink made his nonexistent blood boil as he felt adrenaline pulse through his bones.

Fresh stood up as he felt a certain feeling crawl up his spine and violently twist in his nonexistent stomach.

Anger.

"You" He said in the most threatening tone all three skeletons have ever heard out of him.

The artistic skeleton took a step back,shocked my Fresh's sudden threat.Fresh immediately lunged at Ink before being held back by Geno and Blue,tears stinging Ink's eyes as he watched the mess unfold.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!?"Fresh cried out in anger,trying to fight the two skeletons holding him.

Fresh seemed to have lost so much of him,his language,his cheerful personality all thrown out,there was nothing of him that could be replaced.

"YOU KILLED HIM I CAN NO LONGER BE WITH HIM"

"HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME"

"I WANT HIM BACK"

"I WANT MY ERROR BACK"

Ink stood there frozen by Fresh's sudden emotional feelings,he hadn't really thought what Error was like,he thought Error just like all the other Villains,enjoying destroying AUs but no he had more than that,he had hobbies,a creative outlet and a lover who is now struggling to break free from two skeletons grips.

"F-Fresh..I'm s-sorry" Ink choked out tears streaming down his face.

"You sorrys won't bring back my husband!" He Cried out before falling to his needs and violently sobbing.

He wish he could turn back time so he could have stop this and be less....


	8. One day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just finsihed this thank god
> 
> dont ask why there at a wedding

Being invited to a wedding was possibly one of the weirdest things that had happen to Error but Fresh,who was also invited practically begged Error to come with him by making those stupidly adorable puppy eyes to which Error finally caved in,he agree on going to the after wedding party,mostly because of food.

Error walked into the fairy lit garden.impressed by the fact that nothing has caught on fire....yet.

Error dragged his slippers against the cobblestone path trying to navigate around the wave of people.he hung his formal jacket which he did NOT steal around his shoulder,casually shooting daggers to anyone who dare look at him.

He was hoping to find Fresh or at least a familiar face,geez,did these people invite the entire multiverse?!–well it didn't matter because he practically gave up within ten minutes.Error turned around to leave until..

"Yo yo Glitchy! My B!"

Error both felt relief wash over him and cringe swallow his stomach.

"Geez asshole,I can't believe you abandoned me" Error sneered turning around to a very formally dressed Fresh,he even wasn't wearing those dumb glasses that covered his pearlescent pink eyes.

Error had to admit that was impressive until...

He realised that Fresh was wearing those stupid heelys.

"Man,ain't ya excited for this radtastic party!? This will totes be the bomb!" Fresh exclaimed as he twirled around Error.

"Sometimes I wish there was a bomb.." Error mumbled from under his breath as he followed Fresh to a table.

\-------

 

If there were two things that Error hated. it was people and loud noises,Error felt like his nonexistent ears were being assaulted by unnecessary chatter and loud-ass music,he was hoping that he just went deaf to escape this hell.

Fresh,however was killing the dance floor,as he practically breakdanced on the floor as many people applauded him.

Whether it was him finally going deaf or something else.he felt like all his attention was on Fresh.The way he smiled goofily everytime people cheered him on or his sudden change of colour palette,Error couldn't help but fawn over him,as he bashfully smiled.

"Oh it's a surprise to see you here Error..."

The voice made him just as he frantically turned around to only for his guts to sink to the bottom.

Ink,dressed in almost vintage dress,holding a thin paintbrush between his fingers like a fancy cigar.

"It's strange to see a glitch and parasite at a wedding don't you think?" Ink rhetorically asked

Error could feel himself crashing but he manages to keep his composure and pull out his shit grin facade.

"Well Ink I'll have know that me and Fresh were invited" Error snapped back

"Who would want a freak like you?" He hissed getting real close to the glitch's face 

"I hate to shatter your tiny,fragile pride Ink,but we are at a wedding" Error smirked shoving Ink violently out of his face.”and it would be a shame if a fight broke loose on such a special day”

Ink was a about to break all hell loose until in the nick of time,Fresh popped up between the two skeletons.

"Heeey Inky fancy seein' ya here!" Fresh greeted as Error's posture relaxed slightly.

"Same for you" Ink replied as he glanced at Error who had stiffen up again.

It had seem that Fresh noticed the intensity in the air.

"Well it was nice seeing ya here on this rad night but me n' my b gotta go get lucky " He said as he quickly grabbed Error's hand and made a mad dash into the crowds.

 

\-----------

The two went into the more quieter parts of the wedding gardens as the passed by many pink magnolias and hydrangeas.the tall weeping willow trees hanged above them as they were tangled in many flickering fairy lights,the cool summer breeze blew making all the plants sway softly,giving Error a bit of a chill.

The murmur of the crowd faded quickly as the two were left wandering in total silence.

After a minutes Fresh slowed his pacing to a walk as Error manages to catch his breath.

"You okay brah?"Fresh asked holding onto his hand tightly.

Error nods as Fresh finds a spot for them to sit,a historical looking bench carved with little pictures of doves and other Religious figures.

"Ah sorry for scarin' ya like that,I was worried ya might have a bro-down showdown" Fresh apologies rubbing the back of his skull.

 

"Pfft I've beaten that starving artist more times than you can count Fresh,I know how to handle it" Error joked lifting the their intertwined hands "I'm not a dumbass,Fresh no evil villain would crash a party this big"

"Sorry dude for doubting you" Fresh apologise again as he seem a bit flustered.

"And if ya don't mind me Askin'....are you okay with..ya know this?" Fresh asked gesturing towards their hand that were locked together.

Oh.right.his fear of contact.

But this type of contact felt nice almost like it was meant to be-sure it made him feels...weird but it was nice.his soul fluttered slightly making him blush.

"Heh I don't care,I..I kinda like it" Error admitted leaning on Fresh's should making him jump slightly and fluster up.

The two rested under the trees beneath the stars that twinkle and shimmered,swirling like oil painting ,Error closed his eyes and focused on Fresh's breathing on every ride and fall,noticing Fresh's rosy perfume trying to mask his usual sugary 90s smell,it was almost soothing to him.

Fresh,cooling down from embarrassment,was about to say something, as he turned to speak to see that Error had already fallen asleep.Fresh could only chuckle quietly as he didn't want to disturb him,Fresh wouldn’t lie Error was kinda cute when he slept.

"So this is where you two have been"

That voice made Fresh jump slightly to find Ink hiding behind some rose bushes.

"I-ink! You're not here to kill us r-right?" Fresh stuttered feeling a wave of regret and fear flowing inside of him.

"As much as I like to throw that computer virus into the wedding cake and tear his limbs off,I'm surprised at how you've managed to keep Error in check." Ink replied harshly glancing over to Error in disgust.

 

"Wait,keepin' Error in check?" Questioned Fresh looking back at the sleeping glitch.

"Lets face it Fresh,you've fallen for him,you got going caring eyes when ever Error is around,you just hide it behind those dumb glasses of yours" Ink explains making the poor parasite sweat while trying to keep a straight face.

"And the fact that Error will never love you back,he's too emotionally unstable to love anyone,plus I don't think he's into slimy skeletons" Ink continued as tears were threatening to leave Fresh's eyes.

"You take that back"

Both he and Ink jumped as Error sat up from his spot not looking up.

This cause Fresh to slightly panic,did Error hear his entire conversation? Was he about to snap?

"Ink, you have 10 minutes to evacuate everyone before I burn this place to the ground" Error replied coldly

"But-"

"MaKe tHaT fIvE mInUtEs, dO I mAkE mYsElF c L e A r?" He voice cracked and tumbled causing a very dark,tense atmosphere around them.

Ink nervously backed away with a pale expression on his face before sprinting off to escort everyone from here.

Error then looked straight into Fresh's eyes causing an sudden burst of anxiety crawling through him,without his glasses he couldn't pretend to be okay,he was left completely vulnerable. It terrified him deeply.

"Is this true?" Error asked staring into his rosey eyes.

Fresh felt his chest shutter as Error pulled himself closer to Fresh making him more tense than ever.

"I d-dont know what you're t-talking about brah" Fresh lied as he tries to look away but he is suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and force to look at Error.

"Your lying I can tell" Error replied causing Fresh soul to beat irregularly out of his chest.

Fresh unradically swore mentally,he should've brought his glasses.

"F-fine dude I'll tell da truth I..." he hesitated as his heart screamed at his to tell the truth.

"I-I love ya..more than I should.." Fresh confessed feeling a heavy burden lifted from his soul.

But it was soon met with immediate anxiety as Error's eyes were blank.did he break Error?

There was awkward silence until Error tumbled backwards laughing hysterically.

Fresh could only look on in confusion.whats so funny? Did he really break him? 

“A-are ya okay?” Fresh ask a little bit afraid.”what’s so funny?”

“Y-you idiot!” Error manages to wheeze out “I love you too!” 

Fresh’s soul was suddenly hit with pure bliss and adrenaline that he scoop up Error into his arms and twirl him around,forgetting about Error’s phobia.

“Dis is the best day eva!” Fresh Exclaimed as he finally lets go of the poor glitch who was glitching out badly.

 

“U-uh d-ddo yyyou want to go on murdering spree?” Error asked trying to gain composure.

“Heck yeck babe! I call dip on da Bride!” he chriped before dashing back to the wedding.

Error rolled his eyes and sighed before following after him.

“Maybe we’ll have a wedding like this someday”


End file.
